A New Life
by GirlNextDoorXXlolz
Summary: Ezra and aria and married and living in California and this could the best day of Ezra Life
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm a little behind on some of my stores but I really wanted to get this idea down on paper and I think this will be my best story so I hope you guys like this one and I expect a lot of reviews because this is a popular couple so I hope you enjoy.**

Aria watched as her husband dark hair sticking up all over the place with his hand dangling off the edge of the bed. She thought about all the things her and Ezra had been through. At first her parents weren't that big on her and mom had felt a little betrayed on both parts of the couple. Ella had agreed not to report Ezra but she stopped talking to Aria for months after that and even now after 4 years her mom was still a little distant. Her dad wasn't impressed but he wasn't as dramatic as her mom.

Aria and Ezra had been married for 2 years and had lived in California 3 years. Her and Mike had become really close after her helping him with his anger. She got at least 3 calls and week. Aria went to go take a shower. She wouldn't wake Ezra because he was going through parent teacher confrences and was working late a lot. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

She got out of the shower and went over to the dresser. She quickly got dressed and then walked half the way across the room to their bed and sat on the end of the bed. She shock him a little and said, "Ezra, I got a present for you."

He started to groan and start to sit up. "Is there a event that I forgot about?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when you open your present,"she said handing a small wrapped rectangler box. He unwrapped the box and then look in the box. Ezra looked up and just stared at her.

She smiled at him and said, "Happy Fathers day, daddy!"

"No way,"Ezra said.

"Yes way," she replied laughing.

He leaned in a gave her a quick kiss and then again until they were having a make out session. Then Aria pulled back and run to the bathroom as fast as she could. Ezra slowly followed her into the bathroom. He pulled back her hair and rubbed her back. After she was done throwing up she walked to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush.

"I think I believe you now," he said with a smerk, "If you want I can cook breakfast."

"We both know that wouldn't be a good idea.I would get sick again and it would not be because of Morning sickness it would be because of food posioning."

Aria walked out of the bathroom and went into the small kitchen and started stared to cook breakfast. Ezra just couldn't stop staring at Aria. She was the most amazing women in the world and she was carrying his baby inside of her.

"Stop staring, be a help and flip over the bacon," she said.

"I can't help it do you know how beautiful you are and are you should trust me with the bacon."

"I am pretty sure you can handle flipping over the bacon," she said half laughing at what he had just said.

In about 10 mins breakfast was done. She started to set the table. He got up to help her and when she crossed him on his way to get the bacon she gave him a quick peek on the lips.

This was the most amazing first Father's Day.

**Try to update soon I know it was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I need more viewers because this looks like the only story I will continue. So I hope You enjoy this chapter.**

It was monday so ezra was at the University of California so Aria started to wake up to an empty bed. This first thing she did was head straight for the bathroom and for that she blamed Ezra. She couldn't imagine going the next couple months throwing up like this.

She walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and looked at the clock it was 11:30 Ezra would be home for lunch soon the didn't live to far so Ezra just came slowly walked towards the frig and started to see what they had for her to whip up. She decide to make something simple so she shut the frig and started to walk to the cubered and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup.

It was about 12 when Ezra waked through the door. Well she was string the soup he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder and then her check. Then he leaned in and whisper "How is my beautiful wife and the child that will the cutest the world has ever seen?"

"They are both perfect now that daddy is home,"she said "I have doctors appointment tomorrow at 4 so you could come because your last class ends at 3, How does that sound?"

She set down two bowls full of soup on the table. "Sounds great, I can't wait to see our little one for the first time,"he replied, "So what are you going to do the rest of the day?"

"Well since I graduated last week I was thinking about going clothes shopping for when I get bigger and go hang out with Toby and Spencer,"I said. Toby and Spencer had gotten back together after the cops put Jenna and someone they trusted in jail after they cought Jenna and the missing page and were able to prove the girls didn't do it. Jenna had been A and after that everything stopped and Spencer told Toby everything and Hanna had told Caleb and Emily told Miya and of course Aria had told Ezra. All the girls were still together with their high school relationship or married. Toby and Spencer had been married a year and a half.

"That sounds good will you be home before I will?" he asked.

"I hopes so I don't want to be out to late so we can have dinner and watch some old movies well you grade papers it will be a lot of fun I promises so what do you want want for dinner so I can start cooking when I get home?"

"Pizza sounds good, I have to go see you tonight and I will bring home a movie," he said and then gave her a peek on lips and went out the door.

Aria went shopping first and then went over to Specners. When she knocked on the door and Spencer answered. "Hey Aria how are you?" she said.

"Good and guess what?"Aria asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm Pregnant," Aria said and Spencer screamed and hugged her.

"Well I guess your not going to be so tiny anymore but I still love you." Aria and Spencer just laughed and the went into the living room and talked for about an hour and then Aria headed home and got home at about 4:30 and started the pizza.

They just watched movies until Aria feel asleep leaning on Ezra. She was so tired so he just carried her to bed bridle style. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her on the head goodnight then got in bed and put his arm around her and fell asleep.

**Ready****for****the****tragdy****part****or****you****guys****want****a****little****more****happiness.****I****don't****know****if****I****want****to****do****the****whole****doctors****appointment****unless****you****comment****and****say****you****want****it****so****yeah****any****other****sweet****moments****you****have****for****me****that****you****want****me****to****add****comment****and****I****can****see****if****I****can****put****it****in****giving****credit****to****you****I****don't****mind****people****using****my****ideas****as****long****as****they****ask****first****so****yeah****hope****you****guys****enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I am not updating a lot I am busy with school and stuff so sorry. So the votes from last time said you guess said that you guys want more happiness so I will do this chapter and maybe one more but the more happier it gets the sadder it will get because this is a tragedy.**

I was sitting the waiting room I guess Ezra couldn't get out of his meetings. I was not going to lie I was madI mean this is the first time that we could see our baby. I know its probably just the hormones.

"Aria Fitz," a blonde, medical assisant called I followed her into and small room. Aria sat on the edge of the chair well the blonde girl started asking questions.

"So Aria, do you know how far along you are?" the girl asked.

"Um I am not sure maybe about 6 weeks more or less," Aria really wasn't sure so she gave her best guess.

"Well your 22 and in pretty good shape, sense your pregnant you have probably gained a little weight since your last appointment so if you could step on the scale... your 130.7 pounds. Well you look fine and in good shape, I'll send the doctor in as soon as possible,"she told me.

"Thank you," I said.

I sat there waiting for about 10 minutes before the doctor came in. I was getting kinda scared I didn't know what I was doing. I all just seemed so real. I wish Ezra was here to hold my hand it would make me feel so better. What is something was wrong. Soon worry turned to a little anger that he wasn't here. Then she composed herself right before the doctor came in.

The doctor asked her how she was feeling and morning sickness and everything else. "Okay so lets get started," as she said that the door opened and Ezra walked in.

"I thought you weren't going to come,"Aria said glad that he came.

"I wouldn't miss it. One of the meetings ran late so I came as soon as I got out," he said and then kissed her on the lips.

" if you would please lay down and lift up your shirt. First we are going to check the heart beat and the we will get to the ultrasound."

Aria did as she was told and took Ezra's hand. The gel they put on was really cold but soon tine thumps filled the room they were really light Aria was a little worried.

"The heart beats perfectly fine," The doctor said.

"But you can hardly hear them," Aria said.

"Well they baby's heart and lungs are not yet fully developed so that is good for this stage in your pregnancy."

Then they got to the ultrasound. The Baby was about they size of a tic tac. They both look at it in wonder it was small but perfect. Ezra looked as if he was going to cry and Aria did they know then they had a lot to do to make this baby's life the best it can be. They got pictures and a dvd. Arai had gotten a ride from spencer during the appiontment spencer was going to go shopping so Aria just call to tell her she was going home with Ezra.

On the car ride Aria asked if Ezra wanted and boy or a girl. His reply was "I think I want a boy someone to talk everything get him more active then I do you want?"

"I don't really care I boy would be nice I guess I think I might want to homeschool our kids I mean I had a hard time in school and stuff I don't know I just want our kids to be healthy and happy."

Aria rubbed her tummy she already loved their baby.

**Hey****guys****hoped****you****liked****this****chapter****review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aria missed Ezra so much the school had sent him off to some training in Washington. She wanted him to came home. Ezra had told her he had to leave soon after there first appointment. And he left to days later. He should be home in two days. Aria was just moping around the house she hated the hormones and morning sicknesses.

There was a small knock on the door. Aria dragged her feet. She really didn't want to answer the door. Their was another knock on the door. "I'M COMING HOLD ON,"she yelled she pulled the door open to see Spencer.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today, I brought your favorite," she said holding up the bag, "Chinese food."

"Yummy I just realized I'm staving," She said as she took the bag away from Spencer.

"So we are having a sleep over tonight,"Spencer said.

"Your Leaving Toby alone"

"Yep because you need me more then my husband does, I am going to make you have fun." They did have fun. They made cookies and popcorn and a lot of sugar fill treat that Spencer brought with caffeine free soda and put them all on the coffee table and just pigged out and put in comedies and laughed at things that weren't that funny. Finally they crashed. When they got up the TV screen was black it had turned it's self off in the Aria throw up a couple times they got ready for they day Spencer made Aria take a shower. Spencer had a really hard time get Aria to let her do her make up. Then Spencer took Aria shopping. The went to the baby stores and Maturity Clothes stores. Aria had to use some of the fake bellies to try on some of the clothes. It was so fun She got a bunch of cute clothes. Aria didn't think she wanted to find out what the baby was. She was think a brown and green room.

Spencer had to go home. So she dropped Aria off. Aria tried to stay up for Ezra to come home so she put the TV on but fell asleep. She didn't even bother to clean up after last night.

When Ezra got home he walked in and saw a lot of dishes. It was late so if Aria was asleep he didn't want to wake her. As soon as he enter the living room he thought a boom had gone off. _Did Aria do this all her self?Maybe I shouldn't have gone. Who would have that being pregnant would make Aria this crazy. _He thought to himself. He saw she was sleeping on the couch. She looked so tired. She had no covers on and she looked cold so he went to get her a blanket out of the closet. He gentle lad the over her and kissed her on the forehead gentle so as not to wake her. He started to clean up. Popcorn was everywhere soda cans, candy packaging, etc everywhere.

He decided that she could do the vacuuming for tomorrow and because it was so loud. He decided to go to bed but he liked it better when Aria slept next to had missed it so much well he was away so he lifted her up bridal style she was a heavy sleeper He thought it might just be a pregnancy thing. She had only gained a couple of pounds. He set her down on the bed and tucked her in and went over to his side.

When Aria woke up the next morning she didn't remember falling asleep in there bed. Without lifting her head she turned and saw Ezra she stroked his face. She had missed waking up to him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you," Aria said.

"I missed you too,"

They kissed Aria pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Ezra followed and held back her hair.

"Well I evened missed this,"he said laughing as Aria rinsed out her mouth.

"Shut up," she said.

Aria made breakfast and then did the dished and finish picking up the mess.

"So what happened to the house well I was gone did a bomb go off or something?"

"Funny but no Spencer came over to care me up and we went kinda crazy," Aria said.

"I was thinking that we haven't gone out in awhile so I am taking you out tomorrow I will meet you at our favorite resturant. How's does that sound?" Ezra asked.

"That sounds great." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys well my computer hates fan fiction I am writing but it want let me upload so if it takes forever that why I don't update a lot. I don't know how good these chapters are going to be.**

Aria was doing her make up. She was wearing a purple and black dress. Her curls just hanging loosely. She had really missed Ezra and was glad they were going to have a nice night out. She was suppose to meet him at the restaurant. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. She got to the restaurant and little early. She waited patiently for Ezra and just order a water. Her phone went off she saw that it was a text from Ezra.

Ezra- Just got to the car meeting ran 5 minutes late.

She got kinda mad and she didn't know why. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and that was the last thing she know.

**Ezra POV**

I parked the car and went into the restaurant. I asked for Aria and my table he look at me strangely.

"Sir your wife was just taken to the nearest hospital."

"Can you give me the address?" I asked scared out of mind. I was praying hoping everything was fine. The man wrote down the address. I ran out the door and drove off. I was so scared. I got to the hospital and asked for Aria Fitz they gave me a room.

I took the elevator up to the floor she was on I hoped she was okay. I was scared out of my mind I was hoping everything was okay. Finally I got to her room. I went in Aria was sleeping so he let her be. A couple minutes later a Doctor came in and introduce himself. "I'm doctor Smith," he said.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

Aria woke up. "Ezra, Whats going on?"

The doctor spoke up, "You fainted and lost a lot of blood. Which caused a miscarriage."

Silent tears ran down Aria's face. The doctor said, "I'll leave you two alone."

He left and I went over to Aria and held her in my arms. After awhile she stopped crying enough to say, "Ezra I am so sorry."

I was so confused why was she apologizing for?

"Aria, Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"It's all my fault,"She said starting to cry again the disappear in her voice.

"Aria,"she put her face deeper in her shirt, "Aria, look at me," she lifted up her head slightly, "this is not your fault these things happen there nobody's fault. There was just somethings wrong with the baby's development and your body had to get rid of it. It was not your fault."

You could tell she didn't believe me but she nodded and fell back asleep.

Aria's POV

We were would have test results ready in a couple of days. I was really sad and I had to pull myself out of bed when the phone rang I never pick unless it was Ezra I didn't want to hear my mom voice saying these things happen or Emily Hannah and Spencer's I'm sorries. We I got out of the hospital Ezra had stopped at a store and we both went in and Every women with a baby or look pregnant I just hated, There was a knock on the door. Ezra was at work which meant I had to answer it. It was Spencer, of course.

"Hey, you didn't answer any of my calls."

"I don't want to hear about it so if you are here you have to act like nothing happen the minute I hear I'm sorry I'm kicking you out. So you coming or going?' I told her.

"Coming with Horror movies and junk food," She said.

She was truly a friend.

"Goodness, Ezra won't bring home junk food."

"Men just don't understand women need junk food it is how we suppress our feelings. I talk to Ezra and tell him to bring junk food for you," said Spencer. Spencer did start to care me up I'm so happy it didn't feel like a pity party it felt normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you thought this was a update but its not. I've been busy and I just got my laptop back and I have writers block for almost all my stories. I know what I want to acomplish with them. I just don't know how to get there. So if you want me to continue this story. Review to tell which stories you want me to focus I want to finish all of them eventaully but who knows. **

**Lots of love.**


	7. Test Results

**Hey sorry I haven't updated lately but here we go. Warning it is going to get really sad but then it will get happy but not for while. **

Aria and Ezra were sitting on the couch. Ezra was rubbing Aria feet. It was Saturday Morning they both had it off and they just wanted to spend the day together. Aria was doing a lot better and she was a little happier. They could always try again, That baby was just not meant to be with them.

The phone rang. Ezra paused the movie while Aria answered the phone. Call ID the hospital. It was Dr. **Put name in later. **Aria press answer.

"Hello,"Aria said.

"Hello,is this ?"

"Yes it is," Aria answered.

"This is Dr. **Put Name later, **we got all your test results back. When would be a good time for you and your husband to come in and review the results?" he asked.

"Hold on one second, I just have to talk to my husband," she put her hand on the phone and talked to Ezra. After talking about it for a little while she put the back up to her ear. "We can be there is 20 mins if that is alright,"she told the doctor.

"That sounds perfectly fine," the doctor saud.

20 minutes later they were at the hospital meeting with the doctor. He had a folder with the test results he was looking through all results and notes the doctors had written.

"Well I sorry to say I have more bad news, we found the reason for the miscarriage. Aria has a condition that makes it so she can't have any kids. It was a miracle that she got pregnant in the first place. Studies of this conditions say if getting pregnant happens it can only be once and even then it dangerous for both mother and the fetus. I'm sorry to tell you this but Aria you will never become pregnant again."

"Isn't there any treatments vitamins, hormone shots anything like that we can get or a guyotologist we can see?" Ezra asked pleading. Aria was just had a pained look on her face. She already know the answer. It took everything she had not to just run out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. & there is nothing you can do medicine isn't edvanced enough for there to be any cure."

In one simple movement Aria got up and walked out the door with Ezra shortly behind her.

"Aria, we can get a second oppion and find a treatment,we willtry again" Ezra just kept babbling on.

Aria snapped she had enough, "Stop, Just stop talking, Your acting like your the one who can't get pregnant,I screwed up the only chance I had of having a biological child and even if I had made it to full term I would have hemred and probably die. Yeah so let's just try again Ezra and if we do yeah lets just let me die and you can raise a kid as a single dad. I want a baby more then anything but I don't want to die and never see my child grow up." She walked away pass the car.

" And were do you think your going?" Ezra asked.

"I'll walk you can do whatever you want." Ezra got in the car. He was so mad. That Aria Had acted so immature. He needed a drink


	8. I'm not ready

By the time Aria got home Ezra still wasn't home. She picked up the phone but then set it down she really didn't want to deal with it right now. She had to expect the face that all her dreams had just died. The life she had pictured was really gone. Her family would never be complete and her relationship with her husband would never be like it was. Why was this happening? What was going to happened. She couldn't stand the way Ezra had been looking at her in the parking lot angry and bitter maybe a little hateride because she couldn't give him what he really wanted. He'd probably end up leaving her. No She couldn't think like that Ezra loves her even of she couldn't se it right now he loved her.

Aria decided to just go to bed. When she woke up Ezra was not beside her. She walked in the living room. Ezra was on the laptop he was looking at adoption agencies. Aria got really mad.

"We didn't even talk about this Ezra. What are you thinking? We aren't adopting right after we had a tradgy like we are going through. No one in their right mind would give me a baby. I'm not ready like I was a couple weeks ago. We are not thinking about a adopting a baby right know. I'm not ready." She yelled.

"Well we can't have our own baby. We can still have a baby and what do you mean you not ready? You need to stop throwing this little fit. We want a family and I'm getting us one." could smell achocol on his breathe. He wasn't ready for a kid. No in this state.

"Your not ready either. You find out we can't have kids so you run of get drunk and decide we are ready to have a kid. We just lost a kid. How are we going to be able to take care of a kid if we are to depressed to even want to get out of bed. You are acting ridiculous. We can reconsider in a few months, You not Yet. " Ezra waked out and slammed the door.


End file.
